1. Field
The present disclosure relates to metal-air batteries, and more particularly, to metal-air batteries having improved air handling and improved energy density.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metal-air battery includes a negative electrode that may store/release ions and a positive electrode that uses oxygen from the air as an active material. In the metal-air battery, reduction/oxidation of oxygen introduced from the outside occurs in the positive electrode, oxidation/reduction of a metal occurs in the negative electrode, and chemical energy that is produced in these reactions is extracted as electrical energy. For example, the metal-air battery absorbs oxygen during discharging and emits oxygen during charging. Since the metal-air battery uses oxygen that is present in the atmosphere, an energy density of the metal-air battery may be a dramatic increase over other types of secondary batteries. For example, the metal-air battery may have an energy density that is several times higher than an energy density of a lithium-ion battery.
Also, since there is a low possibility that the metal-air battery may ignite at an abnormally high temperature, the metal-air battery has excellent stability. Since the metal-air battery operates only by storing/releasing oxygen and does not use a heavy metal, the risk of environmental pollution is low. Due to such various advantages, much research has been conducted on metal-air batteries. Nonetheless the remains a need for improved materials for metal-air batteries.